Bayonetta vs. Dante
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here. ________________________________ Bayonetta vs. Dante is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. (warning sloppy gramer in the bayonetta bio It gets better in dantes bio) Dante VS Bayonetta (Apro).png|Apro319 Dante Bayonetta Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Dante VS Bayonetta.png|IdemSplix Dante VS Bayonetta (by Doomfest).png|DoomFest Dante vs Bayonetta.PNG|GameboyAdv DanVSBay.png|WarpStar930 Dante_VS_bayonetta.png|Bowserdude Bayo VS Dante.png|NocturnBros Demon guy vs Sexy wtich.jpg|ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot (Redone) bayo vs dante.png|CBslayeR Dante VS Bayonetta (Yoshirocks92).png|Yoshirocks92 dante vs bayonettta.jpg|Shrek-it Ralph Dante vs Bayonetta KD8888.png|KingDedede8888 Bayonetta_Dante_vs..png|GalacticAttorney Eh.png|ArachnoGia dante vs bayonetta bakalord.png|BakaLord dante vs bayonetta JAFA.png|Just a fake acount Description The white haired devil hunter vs the Left eye of the world!! Will Dante be successful in taking down his rival Bayonetta? Interlude que The most epic death battle theme ever Wiz: Ever since some game maker had the bright idea of saying Bayonetta would beat Dante we decided we would put that theory to the test. Boomstick: Yeah, Were pitting 2 people who have survived crazy things Beat Strong Enemys Have crazy arsinals and Have insane worlds against each other. Wiz: The Red Coat wearing stylish Half-Devil hunter, Dante. Boomstick: And the Left eye of the world and half umbran witch half lumen sage the Witch Bayonetta, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armour and Skills to find out who would win... Wiz and Boomstick: A Death Battle!!! Rules Wiz: Ok, First off since Bayonetta's accessores are so diverse, we will not be using any of them though thats not to say they affect the outcome of this fight if they were in here in fact they have little affect on the fight, we will however in exchange be using ALL of Bayonetta's Weapons from both instalments as well as her umbren climax's. Boomstick: Secondly, we will be using game mechanics so Bayonetta is limited to dodging to activate Witch Time and Dante has his Devil Trigger gauge as well to limit how long he stays in Devil Trigger. Wiz: Thirdly, we will not be using any of Bayonetta's summons like queen shelb etc. She can how ever still use her wicked weave attacks. Bayonetta Wiz: Long Ago... there was a war between the lumen sages and the Umbran witches how ever There was a child born between a lumen sage and an Umbran witch before the war And her name is. Boomstick: Bayonneta the hottest witch in media and the Left eye of the world She is easily one of the strongest characters in video games But lets start at the beginning she lost her memories as a kid and woke up in a coffin after a news reporter found her. Wiz: ...Yes Antonio Red-grave Anyways She eventually found Enzo and Rodin who now work with her in slaughtering demons and angles. Boomstick: yes but eventually Enzo got word of something about a gem the left eye of the world sending Bayonetta on a journey To find the ***M stone HEH just like a woman to got chasing after a Jewle. Wiz: Ugh so many things wrong with that anyways she fought increasingly big angle after angle. Boomstick: something of mine gets big when i see her if you know what i mean. Wiz: UNTIL... she fights Jubilaous And beats them and well Jubilaous is basically God in the Bayonetta world so yeah. Boomstick: DANG SHE IS STRONG LIKE MY DI-''' Wiz: (Interrupting Boomstick) She also has a way to increase her ALREADY INCREDIBLE Striking power With her "Wicked Weaves" After completing combos Thought a few weapons have different ways of increasing it. '''Boomstick: and she has a way of increasing all her powers in the form of Umbra climax (id like to make her climax) where her strength increases and every attack is in wicked weave She like her opponent also has A LOT OF weapons Her main Guns thought are Scarborough fair AT least until Rodin Upgraded the ***T out of them as Love is blue She wields 4 guns 2 in her hands and 2 on her heels HOW DOES SHE DO THAT. Wiz: its likely she uses her magic to keep them in place and fire them and the jewels let them summon endless ammo She has 2 shotguns named: "Onyx Roses" they obviously are used in close ranged combat and like love is blue Have jewels that let them summon endless ammo. Then there's her sword Shurba and Katana made for quick and agile attacks. Boomstick: Kulshedra a whip that channels a pink-purple serpent demon out of its hilt. Wiz: "Durga" A set of black gauntlets and cleave-like weapons They are ether electrified or on fire, But Bayonetta can switch between them with ease. Boomstick: then there's: "Lt. Col. Kill-gore" a pair of ROCKET LAUNCHERS SHE SWINGS AROUND LIKE TONFA. Wiz: a set of gun chuckles called: "Sai-fung" 2 revolver like weapons Attached together like well nun-chucks hence the name. Boomstick: Bazillions are a set of laser guns that are stronger then Scarborough fair And they paralyze angles when she shots them with her hands and fire multiple laser circles when fired from her feet. Wiz: ..then there's "Pillow Talk" a sword with a green energy beam for a blade it needs to be charged thought when at full power it flashes twice and is arguably the strongest weapon in the game. Boomstick: Then there's Rodin its the slowest but the other arguably strongest weapon in the game game she cant use this intandem with any other weapon though. Wiz: There's Rakshasa A pair of 2-Swords That can be equipped to both hand and feat unlike Shuraba. Boomstick: Alruna A replace meant for Kulshedra Which like Rakshasa can be equipped to both Bayonneta's hand and her feet. Wiz: Kafka Which is a bow and arrow that can be charged Targets hit by it will Be slowed down and suffer extra damage for a brief perioed of time Chernobog is a Triple bladed scyth with wide reaching slashes much like rakasha But its slower But has MUCH more power. Boomstick: "Undine" a Set of Elemental launchers that look more like high tech clubs, They can either shoot fire at the enemy or freeze them solid Takemika-Zuki. Wiz: Chi it's pronounced "Takemikazuchi" anyways this weapon is a thunder-based hammer that's slow but strong . Boomstick: No where near as good as Mjölnir... Anyways, she has 2 more swords called: "Salamandra" Who are used for melee fights and prolonged sawing actions for extra damage they can also be worn on her feet to be like skates. Wiz: then there's chain chomp 2 metal-ball-like dog deamons that smash into and chomp whatever it hits it can only be equiped to the leg slot but when a combo is done it will fly off the chain chase after the oppnent for a few seconds and then explode. Boomstick: also, theres odette demonic skates that Freeze enemies whilst attacking and increases Bayonneta's movement speed they also, let her walk on lava with absolutely no damage. Wiz: Yes... now she also has transformations called: "The Beast Within" There's the anther with in which increases her running speed to attack, She slashes enemies with her claws, and lets her double jump, the crow with in which lets her fly and use her feathers as a weapon, and "finally" the bat with it it lets her dodge an enemies attack activate witch time and push her enemy back. Bayonetta is Tough so, she has very few weaknesses besides for being a little over-confident. Boomstick: Dang... SHE IS A MONSTER! Wiz: Yes, indeed but will all of this be the stylish devil hunters down fall. "Bayonneta: "lets dance boys"' Dante Wiz: a long time ago there was a demon named sparda Who abandoned demons to defend humans, he also eventually fell in love with a human named Eva, they eventualy had 2 children virgil. Boomstick:and DANTE the most bad**S devil hunter of all time. Que dantes theme Wiz: before that dante and his younger brother virgil were happy with his family Heck his mother gave him and his brother one half of an amulet however Eventually, his father sparda died and then on his eight birth day. Boomstick: THE FIRE NATION ATTACKED. Wiz: what no demons came and killed his mother. Boomstick: oh that sucks too. Wiz: but dante survived beliving his brother virgil to be dead alone in the world he was somehow able to survie and then start his own buisness DEVIL MAY CRY . Boomstick: Well that kinda depressing and awsome. Wiz: Some time after he opened Devil may cry a mystirous man showed up inviting him to a "Party" which turned out to be a huge fight that had him fighting up a tower of demons. Boomstick: yeah and remeber that brother who Dante thought was dead well hes alive and dante and virgil fought and well Dante lost and got stabed. Wiz: Yeah and Dante surived and then fought horde after horde of demons, winning getting stronger getting more wepons and even getting a new form Boomstick: devil trigger this form gives him a strenght speed and reflex boost for a limited time of course Wiz: Dante eventually rematched Virgil and this time he won. Boomstick: yep. Wiz: after that Dante Eventually found and beat Mundus the person responcable for well his family spliting up Boomstick: except for virgil of course Wiz: after that hes been Gaining strenght ever since he beat 2 more powerfull demons with out going devil trigger. Boomstick: and gained a new form Majin devil trigger Wiz: yes Majin Devil Trigger is easly comparable to Dantes Sparda Devil Trigger a one time form but still Boomstick: sad part is he can only use it near death Wiz: he also has alot of weapons boomstick: yes and all His weapons are awsome as well First off theres his own personal sword rebelion which is a giant **s claymore then theres His own personal guns Ebony and ivory Which are 2 guns that never run out of ammo since he channles his magic into them, Wiz: but it does not stop there there is cerberus a 3 sided ice ninchaku, Agni and reguna 2 swords Boomstick: scimitars wiz: what ever anyways they are uniqly shaped and can be used in tones of combo attacks Boomstick: theres beowulf a pair of gautlets and grivouses, Nevan an electrict guatar that can also turn into a scyth, and other fire arms include artemis it can Fire sevral shots at one time at ether one or meny enemys its shots are able to stun enemys as well and can even lock on the down side IT has a slow reload time, then theres his shot gun Or cayot-a its powerfull at closer ranges Duh, Then theres spiral a huge Rifle that fires high penetration-type bullets it also has a long reload time, Theres Gilgamesh A pair of gautlet and a mask Lucifer a metal backpack that can be used to creat infenent swords used To Teach sex ed as well as blow up concreat and anything that happens to be in dantes way, theres also pandora it has 666 forms but sadly dante can only use 7 sadly theres PF013 Epidemic A bowgun PF124 hatred a rocket launcher PF 262 Jealousy a mini gun PF 398 Revenge a laser cannon PF422 grief A boomerang pf 592 argument A MOBILE MISSILE BATTERY WHAT THE ***L but anyways finaly Pandoras final form is PF 666 omen where he opens the breif case and a light comes out which breakes any guard and constantly damages enemys. Wiz: it does not stop there Theres alastor A lightning sword, Ifrit Flame gautlets, A grenade gun a gun that fires well grenades, Nightmare-B a gun that uses devil trigger energy to charge up Several green Lasers that can INFLICT MASSIVE DAMAGE. Boomstick: and where still not done at all THERES Vendetta a short but powerfull blade, Merciless a Long But weak Rapier 2 submachine guns and a missle launcher. He brifly weilded his brothers sword yamato but reliquished it to nero so we wont be adding it. Wiz: dante has perfected several Styles to help him when he uses these wide and diverse weapons theres Trickster, Swordmaster, gunslinger, Royal guard, quick silver, And finally doppleganger TRIckster Focuses on quick dodges of enemys attacks He dashes all over the place with a reguler dash that he can use up to 3 timeshis and then there is air trick Dante dissapers in the blink of an eye With Quick high speed movements Boomstick: SO hes basicly telaporting Wiz: pretty much Boomstick: swordmaster lets him use Devils arms to there maximum potental and Gunslinger lets him obviously use his guns to there max potental Wiz: then theres royal guard it lets him block his enemys attacks to minimulize the damage , IT also has royal guard a block that if timed right blocks out all the damage he takes from the move he blockes, while blocking in royal guard style he can absorbe all damage he blocks and return it back to his opponent and even certain moves make him invicable while the combo is happening . Boomstick: he also has Quick silver which well it lets him slow time down 1000 times or more its normal speed at the cost of draning his devil trigger gauge. Wiz: and dopple ganger lets him create a clone of him self with the weapon he is weilding sadly he cant go devil trigger using this style and it drains his devil trigger gauge. boomstick: now hes not invicable he takes nothing seirously and will hold back on enemys that are weaker then him and As Well his devil trigger gauge is limited But just because he has these weaknesses does not mean he cant kick the **S of sevral demons wiz: but when hes taking a fight seirously RUN and PRAY he Is not fighting you "This partys getting crazy LETS ROCK" ATTITION IF YOU WANT TO DO YOUR OWN VERSION OF THIS FIGHT YOU CAN JUST MAKE SURE TO DO A BORDER OF SOME KIND SO PEOPLE CAN TELL MY FIGHT/ANLYASIS FROM YOURS Fight Dbfan and critic FIGHT (scene devil may cry) Dante in his devil may cry 2 outfit was sitting back in his chair when his phone rang He Picked up the phone "devil may cry" he said "yes is this dante the devil hunter". the voice said on the other end of the line "whos asking" Dante asked suspicous "no one you should concern you self with" the voice said "i was just gonna offer your a job" the voice said "and what would that job be" dante said. "The job is Capturing a witch named bayonetta Dead or Alive" the voice said. "Why" Dante asked "lets just say she is causing a bunch of trouble for me ill pay you whatever you want" the voice said dante smirked he might just pay off a huge chunk of his debt. "Ok ill take the job describe the person i am suppose to capture". (scene Rodins bar) rodin was out today the only person there was bayonneta (bayonneta 2 apperince) drinking one of the fruity drinks she loved that rodin made before he left when suddenly she heard a bell ring some one came into the bar this person was a man with white hair a red jacket with a black shirt had on black pants and a pair of combat boots and he had a guitar case slung across his sholder. "Hello are you bayonneta" the white haired man asked "Who wants to know" bayonneta asked "heh ill take that as a yes my emploer wants me to capter you dead or alive thought i would not like to kill some one a buitifle as you it would be a punishment to the world" dante said Bayonneta started to reach for love is blue Dante noticed this and quickly pulled out ebony and ivory both drew at the same time "looks like this will end in a fight Just my luck" dante said. FIGHT Both dante and bayonetta opened fire at the same time there bullets hitting each other not a single bullet made it to the person they were aiming at Dante and bayonetta ran towards tables Dante pulled out rebellion from the guitare case he had while bayonetta using her magic teleported her katana Shurba. They rolled from there cover and ran towards each other both slashing (bayonetta with a horazontel strike dante with a verdical) there blades connected each pushing with all there might Dante suddenly dashed away backwords then air tricked above bayonetta. Then slashed down Bayonneta just managed to dodge this using her Bat within form activating witch time due to the narrow avoid And Then slashed dante several times. Dante barely process this due to the slowed down time and the fact he was also slowed down She ended this combo with a empowerd ghostly katana strike that replaced her wicked weave when she was using shurba. Sending dante flying threw the bar wall bayonneta chasing after him with panther with in. Turing back to human form and slashing at dante time now back to normal allowed dante to Block this attack and switch styles. He now was on defencive with his royal guard style. Blocking each and every strike bayonetta threw at him She kick at him and fired dante brought up his sword and blocked the attack before bayonetta threw another ghostly katana strike at him and dante blocked this attack as well albeit with quite a bit more difficulty. He then attacked back With all the force bayonneta just attacked with bayonetta was struck full force from the sword and sent flying back threw the bar and threw several other buildings. Bayonetta took this chance to switch out to Durga in electic form on her hands and Odette on her feat to increase her speed. While dante switched out to Ifrit and chaneging to his trickster style again Both dashing towards each other Bayonetta slashing with Durga and Dante punching with ifrit. Dantes punch was faster then bayonetta predicted and he hit bayonneta before she could hit him sending her reeling back albeit do to the heat and the power of the punch. She then spun kicked with odette Dante doing a flaming round house kick both moves countering the other. Bayonneta Jumped back Quickly switching to rodin her attackes slowed but got alot more powerfull dante noticed He quickly dashed away using his dashes and switched to beowulf Both fighters charged and there fists collided.collided They were in a stalemate again they both launched a fury of punches and kicks dante gaining the upper hand due to the fact beowulf didnt slow him down in exchage for power. He hit bayonetta and sent her stumbeling back "stand still" dante said snaping his fingers as his time munipulation kicked in slowing time down he switched to gilgamesh and ran at bayonetta. Unleshing a furry of punches and kicks each hitting her and finaly to finish things off he pulled out his grenade gun and shot her the explosion sending her flying back he cancled quick silver and quickly pulled out vendetta waiting for her to recover bayonetta switched to pillow talk a lightsaber like sword she ran forward charging it dante also rushed forward both slashing at the same time there swords hitting each other vendeta was knocked out of dantes hand he quickly dashed away getting rebellion out he ran forward slashing at bayonetta who try'ed to dodge unfortunitly she still got hit on the shoulder trying to dodge dante then delivered a powerful kick to her gut as well She was done she pulled out her sai-fung with bazillions on her legs she Struck out as quick as she could delivering combos with sai-fung and bazillions hitting dante multiple times before finishing it with a few quick lashings from kulshedra and finaly Trying to hit him with Lt. Col. kilgore key word trying dante was able to snap back to his senses and dodge the rocket using the bangle of time to freeze time all together he cancelled the time stop rushing forward at top speed and hit bayonetta before she could react bayonetta decided she was gonna use the strongest weapons she had She pulled out rakshasa Seeing her 2 swords dante pulled out 2 swords of his own agni and rudra and switch to swordmaster style They ran at each other and yet again clashed with there swords only this time agni and rudras elemental propertes gave dante the upper hand "ashes to ashes!" agni shouted as dante spun his swords createing a heat vortex burning bayonneta dante rushed forwards "DUST TO DUST!" rudra showted As dante spun upward hitting bayonneta with yet another flame vortex leaving her with very visable burns dante finnished this with his combo move million slashes agni and rudra were shouting And just as the combo finished dante yelled "Silence" bayonettas clothes were torn but healed her wounds however did not this was easly one of the thoughtest battle she has ever fought "your good but your no where near the level to take me down" bayonneta said pulling out Alruna "really babe you really want to go duel weild again after my deminstration" Both got into a combat stance and ran forward bayonneta using her whips to keep dante at a distance before finaly switching to kafka and shotting him several times with her arrows the first one fully charged so the otheres would do extra damage dante was genualy hurt by the bow he pulled out artimis and locked onto bayonneta and fired every single shot in the clip nearly every shot hit bayonneta she dodges the last few with the bat within activating witch time She switched out the chernobog She slashed at dante sevral times before finaly she wicked sythe slashed him throught the wall of a house she switched her feet weapon to the chain chomp and activated Her umbren climax her hair went long and flowing she got silver chians in it as well "lets see if you can handle this" bayonneta said "oh i will" the familer voice of dante rang out exept this time it sounded more demonic The ruble on him was blown of due to his devil trigger energy he looked more demonic and had rebelion in his right hand both charged at each other dante unleshing sevral slashes before bayonetta could even dodge them But bayonneta countered with chernobog and her chain chompes each a wicked weave and each stronger then normal all the attackes hit dante Dante pulled out pandora and used Its boomerang like for to hit and stun bayonetta catching it easly he exceted devil trigger and took out ebony and ivory using his double ganger to unlessh a furry of gun fire all being hitting bayonetta dante then switched to his matalic skull back pack lucifer Bayonneta came to here sences around this time Dante threw sevral swords he got from lucifer at bayonetta she dodged them bairly activating witch time she got out salamandra to slash dante several times then she changed her weapon to rodin and sending dante flying her umbren climax wearing off at the same time bayonetta was shocked to see dante still standing she changed to shurba and charged forward dante responded by charged forward with rebelion which he got out again there attackes matched each other blow for blow yet again there strenght almost equal with dante being slightly faster a few cuts appered on bayonneta and a few cuts appered on dante Dante blocked her attack switching to royal guard yet again bayonneta switched to salamandra again and attacked several times dante using royal guard to block each and every time Before he became coverd in a mystirous metal plateing slashing forward in a combo using the damage bayonneta was trying to hit him with against her the plating disapered only for dante to be caught off guard that bayonneta was still standing She switched to rodin and sent dante flying into a church she ran forward with shurba out thrwoing it and impaling dante Sending him streight threw a cross and penning him there She pulled out undin with its ice element freezing his hands to the sides of the cross "heh how ironic a demon dieing on a cross" she turned around but felt a powerfull aura "no way impossable i ran him straight threw" bayonneta said to her self "if that was the best you got you dissapoint me" dante using all his strenght broke the ice surrounding his hands and pulled shurba out from his chest and threw it a red aura surrounding him he changed into what apperd to be another form his true demon form his MAJIN DEVIL TRIGGER he looked like a bat like creater with 4 wings he had 2 red blades coming out of his arms and repteilon feet bayonneta activated umbren climax mode and switched out to pillow talk again with chain chomps to her feet The dashed for each other and both slashed at the same time like a samuri show down they were on the oppisite side of one another just waiting before bayonnetas cheast Spurted out blood "no way" bayonneta said falling on her knees then slumping down dead K.O. Results https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=co7J4DkIiXk *(calcularions done by https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4690111/Insieme-per-la-vittoria ) Boomstick: YES THIS FIGHT IS FINALLY OVER JUST LIKE WITH GOKU VS SUPERMAN WE WILL NEVER EVER HAVE TO HEAR ABOUT AGAIN UNTILL PEOPLE START ****HING IN THE COMMINTS Wiz: Ok Now to explain everything we need to brake this Down bit by bit first of strenght Dante blocked a punch from the savior which was aimed straight down at him now we need to calculate how much force that would have carred to get dantes strenght since he was able to block it easely now judging from its highgt being about that of the empire state building well we can saftly say the saviour weighs atleast 100,000 tones the waight of an avrage arm is about a tenth of of the weight of the body so 10 thousand tons and gravity multiplies it by 8.65, but we'll say 8.5. the arm was moving at about 600m/sec, or 2160km/hr the arm came down from 500 metres above the ground, with 200 meaters separating the savior and dante, and covered the spece in one second. about 600m/sec. dante blocked the strike with his sword which is aproximatly a 2 foot area. Speed: 2160 the mass of the arm is 100,000 tones Mass Times speed Equals acceleration: 216,000,000 km/hr acceleration acceleration times gravity equals force at point of impact: 1,836,000,000 tons at the point of impact its arm weights one tenth of its body so that would be 10,000 tones the acceleration of the arm acceleration also one tenth of what we calculated earlyer so 21,600,000 km/hr acceleration again acceleration Times gravility 21,600,000 Times 8.5 Equals 183,600,000 tones weight of general impact force at point of impact due to him blocking it with rebellion plus weight of general impact Equals a little over 2 billion tons. Times the weight of an arm for the arm's follow throught. 2 billion x 10000 equals 20,000,000,000,000 tons sword was about a quarter of the width across the fist. x 2, x 2 , x 2 20,000,000,000,000 tones times 2 40,000,000,000,000 tons times 2 80,000,000,000,000 tons times 2 equals 160,000,000,000,000 and thats only IF THE Savior indeed weighed only 100,00 tones its more likly 200,000 or 300,000, so it could be higher Speed: Boomstick: Dante has some quick reflexes being able to block beams of light from baowulf IN his weakest incarnation he was able to easely out run lightning and then use it as Platforms against Griffion But thats not it in majin devil trigger his speed is cranked up By alot Wiz explain Wiz: happly boomstick you see if you look closely in the fight with mundus They were actually moving faster then light because again if you look closely at the start of the fight they were surounded on all sides by stars They fly up and all stars are gone Mundus Flew upwards the stars in the background rapidly rolled down the screen, indicating he was moving fast enough to change his position greatly in relation to the stars, which would require Faster then light speed, though we can't know how far the stars were seperated lets say about 1 lightyear each which is closer then earth and its nearest star. dante and mundus flew past them in a second. lets say thats only two light years a second As an underestimation that would mean Dante is traveling 365 times 24 times 60 times 60 equals 31,536,000 times the speed of light double that for the distance they went past the stars. 31536000 times 2 equals 63072000 times the speed of light. but since stars were scean on all side the chaces of all the stars above them being 1 light year away being almost non-existant. its far more likely the more distant the stars above them were at least a million light years away, which would mean dante and mundis traveld 2 million light years in a second and lets not forget that the light not being visible below them means that is substantially greater distance then the distance that had been separating them from the stars above them. even if we ignore that, 2 million light years er second is 63,072,000,000,000 times the speed of light in KM/H that means: Light speed is roughly 1,080,000,000 km/hr. 68 quadrillion km/h if the stars were only one light year away And 68 sextillion if the furthes ones were a million light years away Durablility: Boomstick: as much as peole would like to say dantes not that durable and he likes to really on his regneration well SHUT UP HES ACTUALLY TANKED ALOT OF HEAVY BLOWS Wiz: yes like those around 20 metiors mundus threw at him Now the average human metior moving at mach 10 can carve a crater about 5 KM Blast radious. these meteors were equal in size to dantes majin form which is easly twixe the size of a human making them twice the size. light speed is about mach 188000. therefore, multiply that 5km crater by 2 for the size, bringing it ups to 10 km, and thne by 18,000 for the increase in speed, and you have 5 times 2 equals 10, 10 times 18,800 equals 188,000 Km crater, both in radius across and in depth. the earth is about 12,000Km in diamiter. yes thoes metiors were easly planet busters. Boomstick: yet again at there minimum since we didnt use the full speed oh and um most of theses metiors Dante tanked IN BASE FORM so uh good luck trying to kill him Wiz: now its time to calculate bayonettas strenght speed and durablility Strenght: Boomstick: now while people like to belive bayonetta has planet busting striking power since she hurt jubilaus SHE DOESNT she mearly weekend it now lets calculate her Regular strenght Wiz: now with momentem Bayonetta Kicked away a Large building and reversed its motion the building which was smaller and slower then the saviors fist Based on its size it would be 10,000 tones. it was moving at a decent speed, but if you measure, the top face of the building it is about 5 times taller than balder, who in that form was about ten feat tall , making it about 50 square foot wide bulding its high is about 5 times its width, making it obviously 250 feet tall. the distance it crossed which makes it a 381 meater/1,250 foot distance. the building took two or three seconds to get there it would be slower if it was 3 seconds so lets go with the much higher 2 seconds And the fact it was spinning adds more too it Boomstick: ugh all this math is giving me a headach Wiz: just a little bit more buddy and were done we also will never have to hear "DO DANTE VS BAYONETTA AGAIN" Boomstick: alright LETS DO THIS now where wer we oh yeah 2 seconds and spinning well its speed was then 685 Km/h its mass was 10,000 tons Wiz: mass times speed equals acceleration. 685 times 1000 equals 6.85 million km/h acceleration Acceleration times gravity equals force at the point of impact. 6,850,000 times 8.65 equals 59,252,500 tons at the point of impact but only about a twentyeth of the whole bulding as it isn't too tall a bulding 685KM/H Mass: 500 tons Mass times speed equals acceleration. 342,500 km/h acceleration acceleration times gravity equals weight of general impact. 342,500 equals 2,962,625 tones of general impact Force at point of impact plus the weight of general impact equals 62,215,125times the wight of the bilding for fallow trhough since she refeclted the ENTIER BUILDING 10000 tons times 62,215,125 so 622,151,250,000 she also sent the bulding flying, sending the building flying back across the distance, doubling the force as she not only stopped it but reversed its motion 622,151,250,000 times 2, 124,402,600,000 or about 124 billion tons Boomstick: but she did this with momentum reather the sheer strenght Speed: wiz: well heres one of the easyer calculations were gonna do Bayonettas speed Boomstick: considering she had trouble keeping up with a car going at 150 miles per hour yeah Wiz: but in her panther form its 4 times that movment speed So that would meen 600 miles per hour in panther form Boomstick: shes also fast enought to casually dodge lightning and point range bullets so massivly hypersonic in reaction time Durablility: Wiz: ah yes duralbility Bayonettas duralblity is inconsistant at most shes able to survive crashing into the planet And atleast well shes been hurt by simply being throw into a wall and has shown fear of bullets before and in gameplay dies from being eaten Boomstick: yeah her durablility is quite inconsistant so yeah and she doesnt really have a regeneration factor like her opponent so yeah Wiz: now that all thats done lets pit there stats against each other Strenght: Dante: 160,000,000,000,000< (due to holding back and the savior probably waighing more then what was said)-Bayonetta: 124,402,600,000> (due to the fact she needed momentume to get this amount) Speed: Dante: base form Massivly hypersonic movment speed Light speed reaction time 63,072,000< (depending on the distance) Times the speed of light in majin devil trigger- bayonetta 150 miles per hour travel speed Massivly hypersonic reaction time Durablility: Dante- base form At least planet durablility-Bayonetta: At most planet durablility Boomstick: D*** there only close in durablility And even then ITs still sizable Wiz: yes while bayonetta does have Emence power So does dante Now we can keep throwing around feats and numberes but the diffrince is at the core of there character Bayonetta has always had to give it her all to take down her incredible foes But dante has never gone all out since his fight with mundus so his true power is mostly unknown And Well when you pit some one with known limits against someone with no known limits only one has a known limit to give Boomstick: Bayonetta is powerful but she just couldn't conjure a victory! Wiz and boomstick: the winner is dante. Next time on Death Battle "I understand it all now! The true reason for my wrath! I could not stand it! There is always some fool who wants to rule the world! Always forcing others to do what they cannot do for themselves! That's why I pray to no one! Nor will I be prayed to! But above all else I will never forgive you for making my daughter cry! This is your end!!" "I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. Ally to good! Nightmare to you!" Trivia OK PREDICTION TIME LEAVE WHO YOU THINK WILL WIN AND WHY PLEASE GIVE A DETALED EXPLANATION Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Dbfan and critic Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Devil May Cry vs Bayonetta themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015